Consumers often desire to deliver pleasant fragrances during and/or after application of a product. In fact, it is known that even ancient Egyptians utilized fragrances for their own personal enjoyment. Such fragrances often contain perfume oils and/or other odoriferous materials that provide a scent for a limited period of time. The limited period of noticeability for fragrances is typically a result of the volatility of the fragrance. In order to compensate for the limited period of noticeability of fragrances, it is not uncommon for some consumers to spray a fragrance multiple times during the day in order to extend the period of noticeability. This reapplication may not be desirable to consumers as they may be required to carry containers of fine fragrance about their person to perform the reapplication during the day. Thus, there exists a need for products that can deliver fragrances with a longer duration of noticeability.